Lisbon's Life Story
by RunningWild14
Summary: Basically the title is self-explanitory. But mentions of sex, suicide, and character deaths.


**Hiya guys! It's meeeeee! (no shit sherlock) Anyway, this is another FanFic, about Lisbon's past from Lisbon's point of view. I really need to update Any Interuptions? So it should be up shortly. I've had a busyily boring holiday! Don't you just love them (shakes head) **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Taz X**

When I was twelve and living in San Francisco, my Mother died in a tragic car accident. A couple of months before, my baby brother Tommy, was born. I have two other brothers, Ryan and Micheal. Ryan's two years younger than me, and Micheal is eight years younger. In between that my Mother had cervical cancer and was in and out of hospital.

I lived with my Father most of the time. My Father was my best friend. He used to take me to baseball matches, and I'd sit on his shoulders with a foam finger and hotdog. My Mother, Amber, used to say that fast food was unhealthy, so my Dad had to wash the mustard stains out of my clothes before she'd notice.

Ryan was the brother I grew up with, and loved to bits. Although we did have fights before my mother died, we still stuck to eachothers side like glue. At my mom's funeral, my dad started to drink alcohol, to burry his sorrows. Soon after he became a full-blown alcoholic.

I had to change Tommy's nappy, feed and wash him. I was forced to take up role of Mother, since my Dad was too ill to care for us. I cooked and cleaned and had little time for my studies. I would stay up at night to complete homework, and study for up-coming exams. By morning I was exhausted, yet I still had to get my brothers ready for school, and drop Tommy of at the nannys. Since I couldn't drive, and my dad wasn't fit enough, we had to walk everywhere. Thankfully Tommy's nanny lived down the road, and Micheal's school was a few blocks away. Ryan and I ran the next five blocks to get to school on time. And Ryan had to fetch Tommy and Micheal after school whilst I went to work at the shop around the corner. They usually came and found me and we stayed at the shop until half-six.

Then we'd head home and find Dad, asleep on the couch surrounded by cans of beer. Ryan would play with Micheal in the garden while I cooked dinner, with Tommy in my arms. My Dad started to attack us. Beating us badly. One time he beat Micheal half to death and ended up putting him in hosptal. I'd lied to the nurse and said it was some bullies. During this time I was having sex with my teacher, Mr Jonathan Kirspin. He was gentle with me, and I thought I loved him. But I knew deep down that it was just a release.

It stayed this way until I turned sixteen. One day we came home after playing in the park and getting an ice-cream each, and found my Dad collapsed on the floor. I checked his pulse, and looked up at Ryan. "He's dead, isn't he?" He asked, hugging Tommy to his chest. I nodded, sadly. Micheal screamed and began runnning out of the house. I ran after him, screaming his name, while Ryan called an ambulance, for Dad. Micheal ran straight into the road, and a car, traveling at high speed, hit him. I collapsed by his feet, and stroked his face as he screamed in pain. Luckily the ambulance came and took Micheal into hospital, while the SFPD dealt with my dad. I was interviewed by the police and forced to tell them everything.

I feared for Micheals life. A social worker came and told me that we were going into care. I begged her to let me take care of them, but she'd used the excuse that three minutes into my care my brother ran out in front of a car. Tommy was crying, in the corner, "Is Mickey going to die?" He sniffed, and I hugged him until he fell asleep. After the SFPD had closed the case, Ryan, Micheal, Tommy and I were sent to meet our foster parents. Sarah and Christopher, in Sacramento. They seemed nice, and Micheal and Ryan got along well with them. But Tommy still clung to my hip. I finnished school, and Tommy soon started kindergarten.

I applied for a job at the SFPD, and began training the following month. Before this, my foster father, raped me. I hated every moment, and when I got a job with the SFPD, at nineteen, I migrated back to San Francisco with Tommy, Micheal and Ryan. Ryan finnished school and started working to. We lived in a small two bedroom apartment, Ryan had one room and Micheal and Tommy shared the big one. I slept on a pull-out couch in the lounge/kitchen. Ryan was working in business and together we started bringing money in.

When I was twenty-one, I met a man, called Sammuel Bosco. At the time he was twenty-seven, and my boss. I fell madly in love with him, and we soon started sleeping together. He was married, so this was classed as an affair. Because my Brothers were still living with me, I never brought him home to meet them. We kept it at the office, or found a quiet motel somewhere. Along with Sam, I met two women called, Kaitlyn Jones and Noah Harris, who then became the best friends I never had growing up. I worked with two other guys, Brian Depoulo and Freddie Garrisson, the 'funny boys' we dubbed them.

Jones and Harris where the only ones, I assumed , that knew about my affair with our boss. They were the ones I ran to when I had my pregnancy scare, and the ones who stayed by my side when I took the test. Negative. After that I called my two-year long affair with Sam, off. This was around the same time, when Ryan told me he was moving out, and in with his girlfriend, Chenice. I Iiked her a lot, and they both sent money for Micheal and Tommy. Micheal soon graduated from school and set out on his own. But Tommy kept failing at his exams, and was kept back a few years. I kept him on his feet, whilst Ryan and Micheal got on with there lives. Ryan married Chenice, and they had a baby girl together, Madison, after the state where Chenice grew up. Micheal went to college and met a girl, Paige, who he'd gotten pregnant, outside of marriage. Tommy got involved with drugs and alcohol, and I'd helped him hide the drugs from the police. Even though I was a cop myself, he was my baby Brother. Ryan and Micheal got into a fight with Tommy, and they stopped talking.

Work, however, was fun. I loved laughing with the grils, and the sexual tension between Sam and I got worse. I was now twenty-six. Sam and I secretly re-started our affair, but kept it out of the office. He consolled me when I first had to shoot someone, kill someone, in cold-blood. I'd been caught in an explosion, and nasty car crash, and a violent drug bust, within the year. It was a dangerous period of time, and I found comfort in Sam. Yes, I'd slept with other guys, It just didn't mean as much to me as it did with Sam. I had another pregnancy scare, at twenty-eight. Sam. Again. I really thought I was pregannt this time; I was three weeks late. I even told Sam I was, and he got mad at girls called me a slut, for re-starting the affair. "He's married!" They squealled at me. I wasn't pregnant. Thank god. But I'd started to get excited about having a baby.

Noah told me that she was moving to New York, to start a new life. She'd recenty walked in on her boyfriend with another woman. Hence, the reason she was mad at me for having an affair with Sam. Brian went into forensics; he always was a science geek. Freddie, Sam's wing man married my brothers ex-grilfriend. Becoming my Nephew, Elliot's, stepdad. Micheal's boy. This was an issue because I liked Freddie. My brother, hated him.

I recieved a phone call from Tommy's school, saying that he'd been in a fight. The sweet little boy who used to cry and cling to my side, who once ran off to get us all some sweets, was now a washed up drug addict. He'd confessed to me that he wanted, to be a better man than Dad. That he wanted to be a soccer player. But he needed to get his grades up. I sat with him every night, giving him extra help with his studies. Whilst studying together, he'd told me that he wanted to have a family with someone and be a better Father than Dad. I smiled, and cried, and we were so happy when he got straight B's in his exams. He went on to play matches against other schools from different states. I was so happy for him. But Ryan and Micheal couldn't see him for the sweet little boy he was. I went to most of the matches with Kaitlyn, instead.

Sam and I split up after Mandy, his wife, got suspicious of sexual activity between us. We'd managed to convince her that we were just friends, but Sam's marriage was still in turmoil. I began dating a guy named Andrew, I was now thrirty. We soon grew very close, and he proposed to me and we moved in together. Tommy was now at college. Sam was jealous. He'd glare at Drew, and play with my hair when we were together. At one point he'd kissed me. Full, and proper on the lips, saying that he didn't want me dating Drew. He was bad news. I'd shouted at Sam, and stormed home, to find Drew in bed with my best friend, Kaitlyn. I threw his engagement ring back at him. I hated Kaitlyn.

I buried myself in work, and stayed at the office until late hours, using over-due paperwork as an excuse. Sam became suddnely worried about me. I stopped eating. He'd noticed. "Teresa. Baby, you need to eat something. Go home, get something to eat, and get some sleep. I'll do the paperwork." He told me. I said I was fine and continued to work. He stormed into the kitchen at work and made a sandwhich. I said I wasn't hungry. So he force fed me. I cried into his embrace as he hugged my tightly to his chest. "It's okay, Baby, It's okay." he soothed my hair down and let me cling to him. I fell asleep in his arms, and was awoken by a sudden shrill. My phone was ringing. It was Drew. I answered. Kaitlyn had been rushed into hospital, with a drug overdose. "She wanted to kill herself." Drew told me. Sam and I rushed to the hospital, and Kaitlyn died in my arms. At the funeral, Sam stayed by my side. Drew told me if I could give him a lift to the airport; he was moving to England for a promotion. I waved him off. Hugging my arms to myself as I watched him go. Tears streamed down my face as I turned to walk away. I saw Sam standing at the gates, and I ran to him. He picked me up and held me close.

A year of new faces later, Sam told me that we had both been promoted to CBI. California Beuro of Investigation. We left, Pat the forensician along with Brian, and the new rookie Lisa Gefferson behind. Sacramento, California, I was back again. This time, I loved it there. My new boss, Virgil Minelli, promoted me to head of serious crimes unit, when I was thirty-two. Here, I met a Asian man named Kimball Cho. We became good friends. We went out for lunch together and hung out, playing playstation games, and watching movies. We played basketball against Kelly Flower and James Frissoman, and often wrestled, in his basement. It was a fun relationship, and we relyed on eachother during that first year at CBI. He was new there at the time, and we connected.

One night, we were at his appartment, playing basketball on his playstation. I thrashed his ass, and teased him endlessly about it. We began to act strangely around eachother, and soon enough, we were making out on his couch. Okay, so I never intended for it to happen but somehow it did. We slept together, and by morning we regretted it instantly. We spent the next couple of weeks giving eachother space, until the tension became too much. We went out to lunch, and talked about it. We agreed that we wanted to stay friends and it was just a one off.

A couple of months later, Wayne Rigsby joined the team. I 'd met him a couple of times before at parties, when I worked at the San Francisco Police Department. He'd appeared to be the tall goofy one who ate all the food, and judging by the sudden lack of food in our kitchenette, the rumours where true. He was Cho's new best friend and honestly, he fit right in, in our little click. We became the 'odd ones', to our fellow CBI members. We'd go to crime scenes, Rigsby'd stantd to my left, and Cho to my right. It was always the same. I was incredibly short for a cop, I was only five foot two. But Rigsby was a whole ft taller than me, and Cho was a couple of inches. So when the liason officers automatically assumed Rigsby was boss, and I corrected them, they had a bit of a shock.

My brothers had all grown up, and now all had children and familys of their own. Ryan and Chenice had Madison, Annie and Aaron. Micheal had two families. Paige, with Elliot - and Freddie's daughter Christine- though he didn't like to class them as family. But I did. He also his wife, Charlotte and two twin girls, Lily-Teresa (a play off my name- Teresa Lily)and Hollie-Amber (A play off my mothers name Amber Holly). Tommy met a lovely girl in college called Harriet, and together they had a baby boy called Jason. I missed them, alot.

Rigsby, Cho and I were called to a case in Napa. A young girl, around nineteen had been murdered. We investigated the crime scene. Things seemed in order, until I noticed something. There were toys, lying around in the livingroom. A sudden thought occured and I ran upstairs, searching the rooms. Sure enough, I came to find a little boys room. Raymond, was written In blue crayon on a piece of creased paper on the door. I looked around and checked the cupboards, to find a little boy curled up. He flinched away from me. "Hey, It's okay, I'm with the police. My name's Teresa Lisbon." I said soothingly. Raymond flung his tiny little arms around my neck and clung to me. "Cho!" I called for my wing-man agent. We sorted the boys details out, and took him back to Sacramento with us. I let him sleep on my office couch, while Cho and I sorted out some dinner for him. We made Rigsby stay away from the food, and kept him busy by shoving a big bag of chips under his nose, and giving him a pile of paperwork. I grew close to Raymond Simone , and he dubbed me 'Lizzie' which I thought was incredibly sweet. When the time came to hand Ray over to social services, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Flashbacks of what happened to me, flodded my mind. Minelli had to prise Ray out of my arms, with him kicking and screaming. "NO, I don't wanna go! Lizzie Help!" I grabbed him out of Minelli's arms and sat him on my knee. "Look, sweetie. I don't want to let you go either, but, Rita will find you a good home, with people who love and care for you. Now I need you to be a brave boy and do this for me, can you do that?" I asked, in exaxctly the same way I'd sat Micheal down years ago. "But Lizzie I love you." He huged me and I forced myself to not cry. I let him go. "I'm sorry." I walked away from the screaming kid, with Minelli by my side. "You got way to close Agent." He told me. "I know." I sniffed, and he put his arm around my shoulders, so I rest my head on his, and we continued to walk.

The next couple of weeks I rang the social services to speak to Ray and see how he was doing. But he began to fade from my mind and I soon found myself at another crime scene, with Cho and Rigsby in Oakland. An old man in his forties. I busied myself by interviewing family members who found his body. I heard Rigsby scream, my name loudly, "LISBON!" His body force collided with mine as a gun shot rang out, and Rigsby pushed me to the ground. Cho attacked the shooter and tackled him to the ground, handcuffing him. Rigsby stared down at me. "You, okay?" He asked still leaning over my body. "Thanks." I nodded, and he helped me up.

I was now thirty-five, and I was called to my bosses office. A warning, apparently. He told me that a man Patrick Jane, wants to help with the Red John investigation. Red John a serial killer. The serial killer who murdered Patrick Jane's wife and child out of spite. Mr. Jane was a ex-fraud pshycic. My new consultant. Now it was the four of us. Cho, Rigsby, Jane and me. I soon discovered Jane's annoying habbits. He infuriated me. But somehow managed to make me happy. I couldn't stay mad at him for to long. This came to his advantage, obviously. He was able to loosen my reigns and run a mile, only to run right back and annoy me. Until he managed to get himself suspended for somehow convincing a woman to murder her husband for murdering their daughter.

During Jane's suspension, Minelli introduced a female to our team. Grace Van Pelt. The red-headed-rookie. It was obvious straight away that she was way too nice to be a cop. She wore a flowery top and her hair in a bun, on her first day. Way to nice. I for some reason envied her for taking Rigsby's sudden attention. I liked being the only female presence in their cop lives. Cho didn't seem to take much notice at first. But I could always count on Cho.

A couple of months later Van Pelt had let her hair down, litterally. She started communicating with the team and she began to fit right in. Jane was back off his suspension after a sudden reunion with Red John. Except it was a fraud, Red John. But of course, at any metion of the man, Patrick Jane is right there. Shortly after that case, Jane had said the words "Don't worry I wouldn't seduce you over a meal." Honestly, when I'd repplied that, 'that thought hadn't even entered my head' I meant it. I thought Patrick Jane was a taken man. But that changed my entire view completely. Damn him for putting thoughts in my head.

A couple of kisses and 100 gunshots after, Jane shot the only link he had to Red John, in order to save my life. Minelli decided to relocate the case, and dump it on another unsuspecting team. Only when Jane and I were being briefed, I didn't expect it to be Sam. Sam Bosco. My Sam. My heart leaped to my throat, I hadn't spoken to him in years. Jane and Sam, automatically hated eachother, at introduction. Jane hated Sam because of Red John. Sam hated Jane because...why did he hate Jane?

Our teams where pushed together again when we were forced to work together. Jane had gone off, being his annoyingly handsome self, and bug the sister of the victim. "You claim to have control over this wack job?" Sam raised his voice at me. "Don't you dare talk to me like that." I shot back at him. My heart had another pull when I received a phone call from Rigsby, alerting me that Van Pelt had been shot. We hurried to the crime scene and ran over to where Van Pelt was being wheeled to and ambulance. "It's alright the vest took it." She told us. "Don't ever do this to me again." She's grown on me, and I couldn't stand to see her hurt. "This is our fault." I told Sam and Jane. "How?" Sam asked me. "There you go again, you wont take any of the responsability!" I was interupted by Cho. Which is a good thing cause I would've bitten his head off, otherwise.

Weeks later Sam was shot by his secratary Rebecca, a 'friend' of Red John. I hated her so much for it, I would kill her if she wasn't already dead. Sam lost a lot of blood and when I went to visit him, a nurse stopped me. Telling me that he wouldn't make it. I didn't bother to stop myself crying this time. Truthfully I was still madly in love with him, even though he did some horrible things, he always made up for it by loving me. I phoned Jane, telling him that I needed him, at the hospital. When he got there he told me he was sorry for being an idiot about the morphine he'd tried to unplug, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and thanked him for coming. It ws Red John, so he had better things to do. But he still came. I went in to see Sam, and he told me the words I always wanted to hear. "I love you, Teresa." I wiped a stray tear away from my eyes after telling him that I loved him to.

Jane stayed by my side at his funeral, reminding me of the time Sam stayed with me at Kaitlyn's. Even though Jane was late, I was greatful he was there. "Sorry I'm late." He wispered softly in my ear, from behind me, as we stood around Sam's coffin with the bagpipes playing. He's always loved bagpipes. "As long as you're here." I wispered back, turning to see Jane was wearing black, along with everyone else. He held my hand through the service. I didn't see Minelli there anywhere. Just when I needed Minelli most. The team walked away from the coffin along with Sam's wife Mandy. I just stared at his coffin, sadly. I felt Jane's arms wrap around my shoulders. I leant back to look up at him. "Thank you Jane." He just kissed the top of my head.

I stopped by Minelli's office after the service to ask were he was. I'd heard from Van Pelt that he was quitting. "You're quitting?" I asked. He'd agreed and I asked him where he was at the funeral. "I was in the back." He replied. Minelli told me that I need to look after the team "They're good people." He said. We hugged, and I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me, but I couldn't form the words. I walked back to my office to find Jane sat on my couch. "Jane?" I asked. "Sam. At the hospital. What did he say?" He said that Jane needs to take care of me and look after me, or he'd come back and haunt him. He says I'm a bad liar, but I always know when he'd lying. Jane pulled out tequilla, and we, and the team demolished the whole bottle. Mostly me, Grace and Rigsby. Cho was sensible and Jane was lost in his thoughts. He didn't drink much anyway.

Our new boss, Madeline Hightower, joined the CBI with a fierce attitude. She came down on my behaviour towards handling Jane, to hard for my liking. I was suspended after Jane was being an idiot. We got locked in a shipping crate, and Jane turned all romantic hero from a novel that you love completely, by telling me that he'd always save me, even if I didn't like it. But, I still know that he's hinding something from me. The type of something that your heart yearns to know.

**Review Please! XXXXXXXX **

**Taz X**


End file.
